La Chanteuse et le Pirate
by Le Poussin Fou2.0
Summary: Dans les brumes de l'alcool et le murmure des instruments, elle était la sirène, prisonnière d'un monde qui n'était pas le sien et lui, le pirate qui ne rêvait que d'oubli.


**LA CHANTEUSE ET LE PIRATE**

Ce soir-là, règne une drôle d'ambiance dans le bar. Une lourdeur moite qui pèse sur les épaules de toutes les âmes évoluant parmi les effluves d'alcool et de transpiration.

Rose ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce genre de pressentiment, elle n'a pas le temps de craindre ces présages. Assise face au grand miroir de la loge principale elle recouvre ses lèvres d'un rouge profond et sensuel. Les autres filles sont parties bien avant elle, Rose est le clou du spectacle. Elle s'observe. Ses lourdes boucles brunes, ses yeux chocolat et ses lèvres rouges rehaussées par le blanc laiteux de sa peau. Ses courbes pleines et brutes, ses jambes fuselées. Sa robe est beaucoup trop courte, aucune place à l'imagination. Ses lèvres s'arque dans une moue écœurée.

Elle est belle. Pour une catin.

Beaucoup de clients se contentes de moins.

Elle finalise son maquillage, dissimule les cernes et recouvre les cicatrices, souvenirs d'hommes trop violents. Seule, dans la loge, elle respire difficilement. Ce n'est pas la première fois, pas le premier soir, mais, elle éprouve toujours cette sensation.

Pour les clients, elle n'est qu'un jouet. Un objet que l'on achète et que l'on jette.

Sans sentiments et sans conscience.

Mais a-t-elle vraiment le choix ? Elle pourrait trouver un autre emploi, mais pourquoi chercher ailleurs alors qu'elle est bien traitée ici. Protégée, nourrie et logée. Elle pourrait partir, mais à quoi bon, après toutes ces années. L'espoir a fini par s'estomper, remplacer par les résolutions et les ultimatums.

Le jeu n'en vaut plus la chandelle.

Alors, comme chaque soir, elle quitte cette chaise, sort de cette loge et travail. Rose prend une grande inspiration. Rose, quel stupide prénom. Rien de plus qu'un nom de scène qui lui colle à la peau depuis si longtemps. Elle se lève, étourdie. Elle n'est jamais sobre. Ses pieds la font déjà souffrir, elle tire inutilement sur le tissu de son vêtement.

Elle marche lentement jusqu'à la porte, les bruits de la salle résonnent déjà, les sifflements des clients, le son des verres qui s'entrechoquent, la musique suave et envoûtante qui alourdit les sens. Elle croit mourir. Sa main presse la poignée dans un tremblement incontrôlable et elle pousse le battant.

Presque immédiatement, les sons et les images s'atténuent. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir, d'entendre. Elle marche d'un pas chaloupé, faussement assuré jusqu'au micro qui l'attend au centre de la scène. Sur son passage, les discussions se font rares, chacun attend, suspendu à sa démarche hésitante.

Les autres filles la regardent gentiment, après tout ce temps, elles sont presque une famille. Elle s'accroche au micro, presque désespérément et les premières notes coulent dans l'air. Elle ferme les yeux, fiévreuse. Elle chante. Elle ne sait faire que ça, chanter. Elle a un jour rêvé d'être chanteuse, une étoile que l'on admire. C'est un peu l'impression qu'elle a, parfois, avant que les clients ne la demandent.

Sa voix résonne, chaude et grave, envoûtante. Elle caresse puis hérisse ceux qui l'écoutent. La chanson est triste, mais, personne ne l'écoute vraiment, les yeux sont rivés sur elle et l'aura qu'elle dégage.

Autour, les danseuses s'agitent, suaves. La chanteuse suffoque presque, étouffée par le poids des paroles et des années. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent, lentement, incapable de se soustraire au feu qu'elle sent brûler sur elle. Immédiatement, elle tombe dans son regard ardent.

On dirait un enfant, pourtant, elle sait qu'il est à sa place ici. Il sent la puissance et la tristesse. Sans mal, elle distingue le sang qu'il a sur les main. La gorge de la chanteuse se noue alors que leurs regards s'encrent plus profondément encore. Elle en oublie les mots, les phrases et s'égare sur ses iris sombres et sur son visage tacheté. Elle épouse du regard la courbe de ses épaules et imagine passer ses mains dans ses boucles noires.

La chanson prend fin, elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Une autre débute, elle chante toujours. Sa voix se brise parfois.

Les minutes défilent, il lui semble pourtant que le temps s'est figé dans les yeux du garçon. Soudain, la vie reprend sa course. Elle retient ses larmes, paniquée, et ses mains se crispent sur le micro qu'elle refuse de lâcher.

Les hommes commencent à s'approcher, désireux de plus. Mais elle ne les voit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle le regard avancer vers elle, félin. Un client l'interpelle, mais elle saisit la main que le garçon lui tend, les protestations fusent, mais il suffit qu'il expose sa marque pour que le calme revienne.

Elle sait qui il est, elle sait aussi à quel point il est dangereux. Mais elle ne ressent aucune peur à son contact. Sa peau est dorée et chaude en adéquation avec la sienne, blanche et froide.

Elle ne lâche pas sa main, le tirant vers le comptoir. Rose titube, l'alcool dan ses veines l'a rendu gauche, lourde, mais il ne dit rien et la soutient. Elle sait qu'un autre homme doit l'attendre, quelque part dans les loges obscures qui entourent le bar. Cependant, elle l'oublie bien vite. Le garçon lui tend un verre, elle y trempe les lèvres et lui sourit gentiment. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne fait que l'écouter. Il parle de sa voix douce et roque, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres. Il lui demande ce qu'elle fait ici, il dit qu'elle pourrait être une star, elle hausse doucement les épaules et ses yeux se plissent de reconnaissance.

Rose sait qu'il n'est pas vraiment sérieux, que tout cela n'est qu'un jeu. Mais quand il agite les bras, exaltant, elle a vraiment envie de croire qu'il est sincère. Elle l'aime bien ce garçon, ce pirate, qui lui raconte ses aventures sur les mers, ses découvertes incroyables et ses plus grands rêves. Il est facile d'oublier la vie lorsque l'on est avec quelqu'un comme lui.

À un moment, il lui donne son nom, Ace. Elle aime son nom, il sonne comme l'espoir et le changement sur sa langue. Elle aimerait lui donner son véritable nom, pas celui de la fille facile, celui de la femme qui à renoncer à l'espoir, coincée dans l'ombre de ce bar. Mais elle se contente de sourire, mélancolique.

Ils passent des heures assis au comptoir, il lui offre des verres qu'il ne peut pas payer. Et elle l'écoute parler de son monde qui lui semble si différent du sien. Il lui parle de famille et de liberté. Elle se prend à rêver.

Alors que les derniers clients quittent le bar, elle saisit son bras et l'entraîne dans son sillage. Elle ne veut pas que cette nuit prenne fin, pas toute suite. Elle veut encore écouter ses histoires. Elle l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre. Pas l'une des chambres du bar, destinées au travail des filles mais, la sienne, celle où personne ne vient jamais.

Le pirate tombe sur le lit et rebondi, riant comme un enfant et elle réalise à quel point elle est plus vieille que lui. Elle s'allonge à ses côtés et l'écoute encore et encore sans jamais le couper.

Il lui parle de son frère, Luffy, elle entend dans sa voix, la fierté et l'amour qu'il éprouve, elle en devient jalouse. Quand il lui parle de Sabo, elle enlace leurs mains, lui donnant à son tour tout l'amour qu'elle est capable d'éprouver.

Il lui raconte tout, Fushia, Dadan, il raconte à quel point, il admire cette femme. Il parle de Makino et de sa politesse. Elle rit en imaginant enfant qu'il a été et qu'il est toujours un peu. Il lui raconte son départ, les Spade Pirates. Il lui parle du jour où Portgas D Ace est devenu Ace aux poings ardents.

Quand il parle de Barbe Blanche et de ses frères, elle frissonne en sentant la gratitude dans sa voix. Il relate les dernières années et elle se dit qu'elle aurait aimé vivre autant de choses que lui.

Et puis il parle de Satch, de Teach et il broie presque sa main dans la sienne. Elle l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, elle ne peut pas vraiment comprendre mais elle soutient son combat.

Quand il commence à pleurer, elle se sent perdue et démunie, elle ne sait plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Alors, elle pose lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes, la seule chose qu'elle a à donner. S'il est surpris, il ne bronche pas et l'enlace plus fort s'écrasant contre elle. C'est à Rose de pleurer. Elle est heurtée par la douleur de cet enfant qui a déjà tant vécu et qui court au-devant de la mort.

Elle enfouit son visage dans les boucles noires d'Ace et inspire lentement, il sent comme le soleil et le sucre un peu trop cuit. Lentement, elle calme ses propres pleurs et ceux du pirate enfant. Ils restent ainsi des heures, sans bouger n'y parler. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots.

Finalement, elle lui raconte sa propre histoire, au creux de l'oreille. Comment la petite fille qui rêvait de chanter s'est échouée ici, dans ce lieu dénué d'avenir et de bonheur. Elle lui parle de ses espoirs oubliés et de ses amours perdus. Des hommes et des femmes qui lui ont fait miroiter l'amour pour mieux l'abandonner. Il l'écoute, silencieux et elle sent toujours ses qui glissent le long de son cou. Comment réparer une chose déjà brisée ? Elle aimerait tellement connaître la réponse à cette question. Mais ils n'ont que la nuit.

Alors, elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, encore. Transmettant d'un geste ce qu'elle mettrait une éternité à exprimer. Il lui répond, avec toute la force de sa vie déchirée.

Cette nuit-là, ils font l'amour. Deux âmes perdues et détruites, qui ne trouveront jamais la paix dans un monde qui ne veut pas d'eux. Cette nuit-là, Rose oublie qu'elle n'est, au final, qu'une enfant que la vie a piétinée et Ace entrevoit un avenir qu'il n'a jamais imaginé. Tous deux savent que le jour reprendra ses droits et avec lui, le poids écrasant de leurs avenirs déchiquetés.

Alors, ils s'abandonnent l'un à l'autre, une dernière fois, avant d'être détruits. Avant que le monde ne les avale. Peut-être que c'est ça, l'Amour ? Savoir que l'on vit avec force pour souffrir et que chaque instant de bonheur pourrait être le dernier.

Rose pleure, elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir un jour s'arrêter et Ace avale ses larmes, elles glissent sur son cœur meurtri atténuant la douleur des cicatrices. Finalement, ils se sont bien trouvés, celle qui n'avait plus d'espoir et celui qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans. L'espace d'un instant, d'une nuit, ils se sont oublié l'un pour l'autre. La prostituée et le pirate. La femme et l'enfant.

Au petit matin, Ace se rhabille et Rose roule dans les draps. Ils échangent quelques mots, lourds de sens. Ils ne se rêveront jamais. Ils le savent.

Au moment où il passe le seuil de la porte, elle le rejoint et noue leurs lèvres une dernière fois. Elle l'enlace tristement, et embrasse son front. Il baise ses joues et sèche les larmes qui coulent sur sa peau pâle.

Ils s'enlacent, amants maudits par la vie.

Puis, il se glisse, discrètement dans les ombres du petit matin et, alors que sa silhouette disparaît dans le couloir, elle s'imagine le rattraper. Serrer son corps meurtri contre le siens déjà trop âgé. Et fuir, ensemble, loin du monde et du destin, une deuxième chance qu'ils ont mérités. Mais elle ne dit rien et le laisse s'en aller.

.

.

.

Quelques mois plus tard, ce qu'elle craignait se produisit et elle apprit dans les journaux la mort de celui qui courait après la vie. Elle ne s'effondra pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Au lieu de ça, dans le bar, elle chanta les mêmes chansons que ce soir-là. Les yeux perdus sur son siège éternellement vide. Puis dans la nuit, elle plia bagages et quitta l'endroit. Sans argent et sans rêve. Un simple désir dans le cœur. Vivre et mourir avec panache, comme lui avant elle.

Et peut-être un jour, finirait-elle par le retrouver.


End file.
